


Kids Are Going To Do What They Want

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, bellamy is still a history nerd, clexa brotp, finn and raven are exes, gina is also briefly mentioned, lincoln and bellamy are best bros, niylah is briefly mentioned, slowburn, they swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- After contemplation and stares from her three best friends Clarke agreed with a groan sliding off the worn out love seat. "Fine but do not shove me into one of those tiny dresses that feel like a second skin, okay?" Clarke heavily wondered if she'd regret this, a few parties ago too many jello shots led to accidentally kissing with the infamous Bellamy Blake. Since the two hadn't really spoken due to the awkward nature of the past interaction. She couldn't look at him without blushing. "And for fucks sake after a few shots cut me off this time."</p>
<p>"Last time you had fun,"</p>
<p>"Last time I made out with your brother and now you are trying to set me up with him. No offense, O, but you are not the great match maker." Clarke maneuvered through the tight area almost stumbling onto the floor once escaping the death trap that was the mess of a living room. </p>
<p>"Slightly offended but alright," </p>
<p>- <br/>the 100 au in which it's modern day. Raven, Lexa and Clarke live together. Bellamy is an even bigger history nerd and Clarke is totally not crushing on her best friend's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Octavia Blake shit match maker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever on this site and my first for the 100. Feel free to leave any comments or questions, hell even suggestions below. I haven't written fanfiction in so long and I am just getting back into the swing of things please spare with me. This is not beta'd because I have no idea what the hell that is or how to do it but yeah! I should have the second chapter up soon! 
> 
> Also the title of the story is a song by Mikkey Ekko called Kids.

A loud thud was heard across the rented apartment as Octavia fell backwards, for the second time today, off the top of the couch. A snorty laugh came from Lexa, Clarke's roommate and co-owner of the said apartment, also bringing Raven into a smirk. All four of the girls, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke had been cooped up in the apartment all day long due to the whether. To say the least it didn't sit well with Octavia, who as per usual was fighting. 

"I am fine, thank you for asking." Octavia interrupted Lexa's laughing, who in return only glanced up from her laptop to smirk before typing away yet again. Presumably to her girlfriend Costia vacationing in Australia to Lexa's dismay. "Oh no I'm sorry to interrupt you spamming your girlfriend who by the way is probably asleep now. Please continue," 

"O, this is the third damn time you've fallen of the couc-" The curly haired blonde began as she walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn. Raven, a tiny raven haired (ironically) latina in a red jacket with grease smudged against the sleeves accidentally, followed close behind with her various attempts to steal the bowl. "Second!-" The brunette interrupted with the slightest hint of a glare plopping back onto the old couch cushions. 

The room was small and while it was usually occupied with more people it hadn't made much of a difference. The hideously colored couches, a mismatching mustard yellow (which Octavia liked to call piss yellow despite it pissing Clarke off every time) and the "supposed" matching love seat Lexa only purchased due to her girlfriends liking, took up most of the space. The matching love seat was beige luckily matching the recliner (or thrown) Lexa sat in, regardless the furniture, it didn't match and they all knew it. It was easy to say, according to Octavia, that Lexa was a massive pushover for her spunky pink haired girlfriend even more so now that she was in the land down under. The copious amount of jokes that would rise from Raven and Octavia from that sentence alone was baffling.

"No offense, O, but I don't think it matters much." Raven shrugged and plopped down next to the girl kicking her feet up onto the white stained coffee table. Bright blue nail polish on display and all. 

"Get your feet off of my table," Clarke swatted a hand towards the girl who reluctantly dropped her feet to the floor with a scowl.

"I bought it," Lexa added scrolling down whatever page she was looking at now, more than likely her twitter. 

"You all argue like a married couple," O laughed eyes glued to her cracked phone screen, liking a certain boy named Lincoln's recent picture on Instagram. 

In unison Lexa and Clarke snapped their heads to Octavia for a split second both looking irritated before again in unison bursting out, "We do not!"

A soft 'mhmm' came from the youngest of the group, interrupted by her phone buzzing alerting her of a phone call. Clicking the green button without hesitation Octavia answered with a quick 'yeah,' to whoever was on the other line. Faintly, from her position on the piss yellow couch with horrendous neon throw pillows, Clarke could just catch the familiar deep voice of Octavia's much older (and hot) brother Bellamy. "No, Bell- Not going to happen... It's poring out- Why don't you ask Lincoln?" Sliding her feet under her Octavia and her brother semi argued about some unknown topic over the phone for minutes on end. Only then did it catch Clarke's attention when her name was mentioned. "I'm sure Clarke would go," 

"You're sure Clarke would go where?" Raven piped up before the blonde could turning to face Lexa, arching a brow who only shook her head continuing to online shop whispering, 'your problem.' "Thank you, Lex, you are so helpful."

Pausing Octavia held her phone to her shoulder, almost loosing grip on the plastic case shaped and painted to look like Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. "I don't know really, I just volunteered her because she thinks Bell is hot." Octavia whispered receiving a handful of popcorn to the head from Clarke. "I do not,"

"Do too," Lexa and Raven laughed almost at the same time. "I swear all of you are like the twins from the fuckin' Shinning. Stop it's creepy," The brunette stated brushing the popcorn off of her lap before pressing the phone back to her ear. "-Then we will all go, take Lincoln, Monty and Jasper while you're at it... Besides someone needs to drag Lexa away from her laptop she's going to kill us all with her clingy moping."

"I can hear you,"

"Yes, Sherlock I gathered." Raven and Clarke both decided to stay out of this one, respectively munching done on popcorn. "Okay, goodbye Bellamy."

Raven hesitated daring to raise a brow at Octavia in question. What the hell did she volunteer them all for? "What? It's just a party."

"I'm good here," Clarke denied the offer almost too quick, probably in fear of seeing Finn again. Two years ago Clarke had hooked up with Finn, just once and it turned out in tragedy when he had also been dating Raven. Oddly enough the two ended up best friends after Finn was kicked out of their lives, after much coaxing from Lexa of course. People bet money who would kick Finn's ass first turned out it was Lexa, being dragged away by Anya, Lexa's much older friend who at the time was in the same college as them all. It was almost luck that the group had ended up in the same college, with the exception of Murphy, he dropped out half way through the second semester. Even more surprising was Clarke dropping out of med school to pursue art against her parents wishes. It was not a good major according to her parents but here was Octavia majoring in literature just for the fact that it seemed easier than Bellamy's nerdy history shit. Her highest work of pride was balancing a spoon on her nose and looking incredible in Lexa's terrifying spiky black heels. 

"You are coming whether you like it or not. If Lexa is going so are you," Shutting her mac book with a click Lexa shoved back her braided hair and stood cracking her stiff limbs in the process. "I guess we are all going then,"

"C'mon Griffin! You know we'll all stay together. It will be fun, pleaaaase?" Octavia pouted almost like a young child, she had been pulling this shit for years. Sticking out her bottom lip and batting her eye lashes she hoped that finally Clarke would come out to see daylight (or well socialize at least).

After contemplation and stares from her three best friends Clarke agreed with a groan sliding off the worn out love seat. "Fine but do not shove me into one of those tiny dresses that feel like a second skin, okay?" Clarke heavily wondered if she'd regret this, a few parties ago too many jello shots led to accidentally kissing with the infamous Bellamy Blake. Since the two hadn't really spoken due to the awkward nature of the past interaction. She couldn't look at him without blushing. "And for fucks sake after a few shots cut me off this time."

"Last time you had fun,"

"Last time I made out with your brother and now you are trying to set me up with him. No offense, O, but you are not the great match maker." Clarke maneuvered through the tight area almost stumbling onto the floor once escaping the death trap that was their mess of a living room. 

"Slightly offended but alright," With the shrug of her shoulders Octavia hopped over the top of the couch to prepare for the party that would start in, according to Bellamy around an hour and a half. The lit of clock on her phone, displayed over a picture of her, Bell and Clarke, read six thirty two. 

"You set me up with Wick, of all people." Raven made a valid point as she frustratingly tugged her hair tie from the pony tail, letting her dark waves down flowing over her shoulders.

"What? Raven, he was hot!" Lexa could only snicker at the argument ensuing taking this as her queue to exit behind Clarke to get ready. Raven rolled her eyes with the distaste of the now awful memories that were her and Wick's relationship. Raven had decently bad luck with guys unfortunately. "Lexa can I borrow your heels?" 

"If you don't break them or anything else, again." The brunette stated now in her room looking through her and Costia's closet for something to wear. Parties were not necessarily her thing but she wasn't going to leave her friends to fend for themselves.

"Whatever you say, Commander." Octavia shouted from Clarke's room opposite of Lexa's, hearing a very audible groan from the elder girl. "Stop calling me that,"


	2. Someone needs to take away Lexa's phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attends an interesting party. Murphy belongs in the land of fuck boys. Bellamy is still a nerd. Lexa needs her phone taken away and Octavia is semi awkward at flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter school is sucking right now!   
> Anywho here in chapter two and please leave suggestions, requests, comments anything really below. I'm slowly getting used to writing fanfics again so I should attempt to be more regular with updating. By the way that thing, the thing that happened last week on the 100 which I will not say because spoilers will not happen in this fic. There's no major character death or major sadness like that relating to this story at all. This is sort of trash and not beta'd. It's late I apologize, also what is a beta and how do I get one????  
> Also I dunno why but I imagine Nina Dobrev as Costia so that's what she looks like in this story and my mind.

Bellamy Blake is Octavia's big brother, half brother technically but that is never the point. Whenever the two were around each other it was almost too obvious they were siblings with Bell's insane hovering and Octavia's pouting. He was friendly for the most part, and worked part time in the local library set on the college campus. He lived a few miles from the large college campus with his long time friend Lincoln and Murphy, a guy whose real name was John but no one dared to test what he'd do. Back in high school Bellamy and Lincoln played football, pretty well, despite Bellamy being a massive history nerd. To this day not much has changed.

Bellamy liked partying as much as the next guy but it was not a common occurrence so when Miller was ready to drag him along he agreed. It was a surprise that he got Lincoln to tag along with ease, Murphy just wanted to take a few shots and sit around with his usual smug expression. Miller was dragging along Monty, that was guaranteed, meaning Jasper would be somewhere behind.   
The place they were in was decently big, not too large though. Another two hundred people and the attendees would be spilling out the doors onto the lawn. Bellamy thought that maybe the night would be painless if Octavia did not vomit all over the carpet, again. Being the oldest he and Lincoln were usually the designated drivers for their drunk friends at the end of the night. For the most part Bellamy had usually taken care of Octavia before reluctantly handing her over to Raven at the end of the night. The work of a big brother was never truly done.   
\-   
Octavia had always been the youngest of her friends and just walking into the party next to Lexa in the girl's heels almost made that known. She was just eighteen years old and admitting still incredibly naive at times. She was the wild child for sure, ever since middle school. At times she attempted to be more mature, she had since Bellamy had been bringing over new friends when she was still in middle school with pastel pink braces. Even at times she attempted to act more grown up, like the plenty of times she got Lexa so soften and braid her hair in beautiful intricate ways she was still learning.

As much of a bitch as Lexa liked to be at times she looked after Octavia in a tough love type of way. She braided Octavia's hair, let her borrow her heels, even helped Bellamy carry her home once. While the two had not got along in the beginning now it was a nice relationship that Lexa enjoyed, even if she would not admit to that. As Costia liked to say, Lexa was an almost softie with a hard ass exterior. To those who knew this almost secretive information it was not surprising when Lexa pulled O back up before she fell when she stumbled up the stone steps to the house. 

"Jesus, kid. Remind me why I let you borrow those?"

"Because you wove me-" Within an instant Lexa let go of the girls shirt, lips pursed as she scowled. "...Because we're friends?" Octavia tried arching a brow before continuing on. "And I paid for the pizza last night?"

"Don't break anything, your brother would have my head." It wasn't that Bellamy scared Lexa, she just did not want to deal with the hassle of her twenty something brother flipping shit over a broken ankle or something else. 

All of the girls traveled together like a pack of wolves. Clarke always walked half a foot or so in front of them, unless of course Raven pulled her back. As introverted Clarke liked to pretend she was, the girl was more of the leader type of role. It might have also contributed as to why she and Lexa had butt heads at time. Both fought for the alpha sort of stance, both tied, that was that. Almost on queue Raven reached out grasping the back of Clarke's light blouse, tugging her gently back with the rest of them. 

"Where's are th-" 

Raven paused taking a moment to point at the familiar faces in the corner of the room all talking oblivious to the others filling the decently empty room. There was a two couches and chairs throughout but otherwise minimal for furniture. Some random playlist of the top forty hits was playing loud enough on speakers in the back to make the wood floors vibrate faintly. 

"Bell!" Octavia exclaimed with opened arms just missing smacking Lexa. Ignoring the older girl's glare she ran, the best she could in heels, up to her brother hugging him tight. "I am almost as tall as you now," She stated proudly, a smirk pulling at her lips accidentally backing up into Lincoln. 

"Please don't bust an ankle in those things," Bell shook his head taking a sip from his beer, faintly hearing Lexa grumble something about her shoes. 

Octavia had turned to face Lincoln as Bellamy struck up a conversation with Clarke, the two clearly ignoring the last encounter at one of these events. "Sorry," O apologized, stepping back a little to look up at Lincoln, a giant of a man who she secretly admired since she had met him years ago. 

He waved her off with ease, offering her a smile that made it almost too obvious that she was interested in him. The only two who were ever told of the slight crush were Raven and Clarke who had coaxed it out of her. There was the massive problem with little eighteen year old having a crush on her big brother's best friend, it warranted cliche. "No worries, you alright?"  
"I stepped on your foot, you're asking me if I'm alright?" Octavia gave a small laugh with her simple nod. "Yeah, I'm good." Chewing on her lip out of nervous habit she turned away for a moment not knowing what else to say.  
\-   
"If you majored in history why don't you teach it?" Clarke asked Bellamy with the uttermost of curiosity. She knew a lot about how he enjoyed history. The large collection of history novels and text books scattered around his room was a clue, she had no idea if it was still the same but she knew from that one time she stumbled into his room attempting to find the rest room. 

"I don't have the money for classes, takes years besides not everyone's mother is a very well known surgeon." The elder of the two simply shrugged referring to Clarke's mother, Abby. He'd met Abby only once when he fractured his leg, Clarke was there panicked and called her mother who came to the rescue. She was a nice woman but had her doubts about Bellamy, catching onto her daughter's interest in him. Still, Clarke continued to have interest in him despite her mother's dismay and the fact that he was her best friends brother. Bellamy had always been the dashingly handsome who wore lots of band tee shirts and flannels, always the same history nerd, with dusted freckles across his cheeks and the messiest cute curls that practically everyone loved.

"She's still upset I decided to drop med school for art instead. It's not a smart career choice according to her, it's unstable I guess. Don't know if I agree," 

Before Clarke could add anything else Lexa walked between the two handing her a drink, eyes glued to her phone. "Here, goodbye." The brunette vanished just like that and Clarke could just catch Raven screaming in the background. "Say goodbye to Costia and give me the phone you sappy piece of shit!" The blonde couldn't hold back her small laugh, forgetting about the drink in hand. "They are something, aren't they. Ignore Lexa's interruptions, she's.. She's Lexa."

"Costia still in Australia?" Before Clarke could question how he knew the information Bellamy explained. "Octavia, says all she does is skype her."

"She'd be right, we can't get her away from her laptop most of the time. I'm surprised she doesn't take it with her to piss."  
\-   
"Murphy for the billionth time I will not take shots with you!" Raven insisted yet again, having a heavy distaste for the argument in general. "Go bother Bellamy,"

"Bellamy won't time shots with me, besides I like that I get under your skin." Murphy was one of those sort of sleazy rebel guys with slick long hair and sporting a leather jacket too expensive to place. 

"You're an asshole,"

"Thank you," With a groan Raven rolled her eyes turning on her heel to walk off, looking around for a sign of Jasper or Monty. Earlier she saw Jasper dancing embarrassingly with some girl she'd seen on campus before, further making the scene cringe inducing. Knowing Monty, he was more than likely around Miller hidden in the crowd. Instead she found Octavia having the longest conversation with Lincoln that she had ever had to date. Raven knew the best that the girl more or less sputtered out a few words before leaving, until now she supposed. "Hey, do you know where Clarke is? Or Jasper? Or Miller? I stole Lexa's phone and Murphy is being weird."

"I've been here the entire time so.. not really. I think Clarke is still with Bell so if you find Bell, you'll find Clarke." 

"Got it." With that she vanished and Octavia only continued her conversation with Lincoln, surprisingly discussing his secret talent with art of all things. She never pegged him for an artsy kind of guy so it was a pleasant shock to her. "Could you draw me something, sometime?" The brunette perked up wondering out of curiosity. She wanted to get to talk to him again but also, his work intrigued her. 

"Absolutely." To be honest, this was the first time Octavia had heard him speak this much, from what she gathered he was pretty quiet. In a way they were complete opposites, she was the wild child and he was a gentle giant. Certainly it was an interesting contrast, in one of the best ways possible. 

"I would draw you something in return but my extent is like.. stick figures." Lincoln smiled at her pathetic joke that in reality was completely honest but still. He smiled that was an accomplishment to her.


End file.
